A Fated Reunion
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: NearxOC What happens when Mitsukai has to leave for the Wammy house but without her mother this time? How does she react to L's death? What does Near do when he finds out that he has Fallen in love? How does he react when he finds out that Mitsu is hurt?
1. A Fated Reunion

It was a beautiful spring evening at the Matsuda residence just a couple of weeks before the Kira case began. A little girl was walking home from a walk with her older brother holding her hand. "Toutou can we go on a walk next week" Said the little girl. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Of corse we can My little Mitsu" He said as they headed into the house. "Now I have to make dinner then give you a bath then it's off to bed with you" He said as he locked the door behind him then headed off into the kitchen after he had put his slippers on.

"But Toutou I wanna stay up with you for a while longer pleeeeeeeeeeease" She begged as she gave him the puppy face.

"Not this time little one remember how old you still are" He said.

"I'm six" she quickly said.

"Almost in a couple more weeks you will be" He said.

That night Mitsu began to dream but tossed and turned. "Toutou...Toutou will soon...Be in danger...K-Kira" She mumbled.

Two weeks later it was almost eight at night and Touta Matsuda was called to an Interpol Meeting at the police station where he worked. He told her that she had to stay home but she secretly fallowed him instead. When the interpol meeting was over She ran home without being noticed before Touta could see her. She quickly rushed into her room then moments later she heard Matsuda unlocking the door. "So...Just as I had dreamed...Kira has come...and he will kill those who get in his way much later on...but for now he's only killing criminals who deserve to die according to him...Great I'm acting just like mommy used to when she used to be in the SPK" She thought to herself just before she heard her brother.

"I'm home Mitsu sorry I'm so late" He said as he called up the stairs.

"HI TOUTOU" She yelled.

"Sorry sis I had some buisness with the Special Task Force to take care of" He said as he opened the door to her room.

"What was it about" She asked.

"Sorry I can't say it's a secret now get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" He said as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Good Night Mitsu"

"Night Toutou" She said as she closed her eyes. When she heard him shut her door she opened her eyes again. "The time has come...just like momma said before she died" She thought.

The Next morning Touta got a call from L himself. "Hello...L...Why are you calling this early in the morning" He asked.

"Have you checked your little sister's room before you left for the meating last night" L's voice was heard on the phone.

"Yes I have and she was there before I left why do you ask" Touta said.

"I'm afriad your sister might've fallowed you to the meating...Somehow she snucked in eventhough all the doors were locked" he said.

"But she's so young how could she have snucked into the Meating on her own" Touta said surpprisingly.

"Toutou who's calling so early in the morning" Mitsu said tiredly as she came down the stairs.

"Mitsu were you at the meating last night" He asked agnoring her own question.

"Why would I be at one of your boring meatings" She said.

"Matsuda...May I talk to her for a little bit alone" L said.

Matsuda handed the Phone to Mitsu. "He wants to talk to you...not sure why though" He said.

She gently grabed the phone away from him and he left the room. "Where are you going Toutou" She asked.

"He wants to talk to you alone" he said before he shut the door.

"Hello" She said as she put the phone to her ear.

"So Your Mitsukai huh...I remember you from your mother's England visit to the Wammy house...You came along because Roger told her to bring you" He said.

"Who are you...wait are you that man momma wanted to talk to about an SPK mission" She asked.

"That's right...I'm L you're smart for a little girl and you speak much more clearly then normal five year olds" He said.

"it's how I was raised" She said.

"I figured your mother would raise you like this and i'm truely sorry for her passing...While your brother is on this mission with us I want you to be in it as well...but you'll have to go to the Wammy house for training...I believe that you're a smart girl for your age and have a talent that could be useful in the future" He said.

"I always wanted to be an SPK member but not this early in my life...but sadly My brother doesn't know of momma's membership as an SPK member nor did my father...so I would have to tell him...but I'm scared to tell him alone" She said.

"Don't worry I'll tell him with you but it would have to be later when your brother and the rest of the Special Task Force group meets me Ask him if you can go along with him when you meet me if he says no then tell him that I asked you to come" He said.

"Alright understood" She said.

"Your mother was one of our second best member and you will be too someday" He said.

"And as always you were the best...Lawliet" She said.

"Yes I am...hand the phone back to Matsuda...and you shouldn't lie to your siblings so you should tell him that you were at the meeting but you have to tell him why" He said.

"...understood" She said just before she handed the phone to Matsuda.

When He hung up the phone he looked at her angerly. "Why were you at the meating last night Mitsukai" He said

"Because I had a Dream about Kira...somewhere in the near future you will work under him and not even know it" She said.

His eyes widened. "S-So...You knew...about Kira" He said.

"I've always known about Kira...Cause momma used to study this kind of situations in her younger days when she was still alive but I can't tell you the details right now cause L said that he would help me talk to you about that cause he too knew momma" She said.

"L Knew mother...but how" He asked.

"Remember when momma and I went to England...We went to L's institute for gifted children...where momma grew up...She wanted to talk to L about her mission...So now L wants me to be in on the team too but I'd have to go to that institute for training..and that institute is all the way in England" She explained.

"I'm not letting you go to another country by yourself...Then again with this Kira buisness goin on I won't even have time to take care of you much" He said.

Two weeks later the Special Task Force went in groups to go to the hotel to meet L. Touta and Mitsu went with Soichiro Yagami, The deputy comander. "So this is your little sister Mitsukai huh She's very cute Matsuda but I wonder why L would want her to be here" Said Soichiro.

"That I don't understand yet either Cheif She didn't tell me much als she said was that L asked her to come along with me" Said Touta.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet such a fine little lady such as yourself" Said Soichiro as he held out his hand for her to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too sir" She said as she shook his hand.

When they opened the door to the hotel room L was curently staying at they saw everyone else in there as well. "Who's this kid" Mogi asked.

"This is my baby sister Mitsukai...L asked me to bring her along" Touta said.

"Who would L ask you to bring your baby sister here" Aizawa asked.

"Because her mother was a dear friend of mine" Said L as he appeared from behind the wall. "good evening gentleman and Mitsu...I'm L" He said.

After everyone showed heir police badges and introduced temselves. Mogi asked Mitsukai a question. "So how in the world did your mother know L"

"She grew up in the place where he grew up though she was a few years older then him so to her he was like a little brother Right L" She said as she looked at him.

"That's right Mitsu your mother told you everything about me before her passing didn't she" He asked.

"Smartalec but yes that's true She also wanted me to give you this if I ever saw you again" She said as she handed him a ring with the letter "T" written on it in Old English MT format.

He gently grabed the ring away from her then upened it up. In it was a small SD card. "Tell me Mitsukai...How old were you when your parents died" he asked as he examined the SD card.

"I was only three when momma died...my father died when I was only a year old so I don't remember them much...My mother died just a month after we had returned from England...Though I do not know how though" She explained.

"Whoa no way she talks like a ten year old" Said Mogi.

"but she only just turned six today" Said Touta.

"Judging from this we may have to send you to the institute earlier then I'd expected possibly within a month or two" L said.

"But the problem is how can I get there I can't go all the way to England on my own I'm too young plus too little" She asked.

"I'm not letting her go to England L...She's the only family I've got left" Said Touta as he picked her up.

"it depends on how serious this case becomes...if it gets too serious for her to be with us then we're gonna have to send her to the institute but don't worry Mr. Matsuda she will be safe at the institute and there will be people watching over her every day" L said.

"Well alright...I want what's best for Mitsu" He said. She hugged him tightly. "But they better take good care of her"

"Don't worry I've met them before and they're really nice Toutou I'm sure they will take care of me when I go there" She said. Everyone laughed when they heard Touta's nickname Mitsu gives him.

"'Toutou' really Matsuda it sounds like your that dog from the Wizard of Oz" Said Mogi as he calmed down to a chuckle.

"Well I was gonna call him Matsurella kinda like Cinderella or that type of cheese that you put on pizzas but then I would be making fun of our last name" Mitsu said. Everyone laughed again

"C-C'mon guys enaugh already...Well if you say so Mitsu" He said as he blushed in embarassment then set her down set her down.

"And as for how to get there I'll have someone from the institute come to pick you up" He said.

After talking to L who told them to call him Ryuzaki from then on and what seemed like hours to Mitsu, they said their goodbyes. Mitsu gave L a quick hug before she left. "it was very nice to see you again L er I mean Ryuzaki" She said.

"It was nice to see you again as well Mitsukai now you must get some rest all of you" He said.

"We will don't worry I'll be sure to put Toutou to bed" She teased. Everyone laughed again.

"Mitsu Enaugh with the Toutou stuff when we're around the guys" Saud Touta.

She looked up at him and smiled.

After a month had passed L called Wammy's House after everyone had gone. but L had asked for Touta and Mitsu to stay behind. L dialed the Wammy House number and Roger picked up. "Hello...Oh L it's so nice to hear from you again how have you been" Roger said.

"Roger This case has gotten a little too serious for someone that is in the investigation...She is about "You-Know-Who"'s age but she is very smart just like her mother and I am asking you if you would come to Japan to pick her up and take her to England to train her to be like her mother...You should know who she is" L Said.

"If I remember correctly She's Tsuki's only daughter correct then I myself will be honored to pick her up I shall be there with the private jet within a couple of days" He said.

"That would be great...You may bring one other person with you cause it will only be me, Mitsukai, and Mr. Matsuda who is Mitsukai's Adopted older brother there" L said.

"As you wish L" Roger said before they hung up. "Near There is someone I have to go pick up in Japan Would you like to come with me you get to see L again" he asked as he looked at a small boy with white hair sitting on the ground playing with his robots.

"Sure why not it might actually be somewhat fun" He said. "Tsuki's only daughter huh...if I remember correctly it's that little girl whose name means Angel...the one who unlocked the door all on her own" He thought.

"Ryuzaki why did you say that Toutou was my "Adopted" older borother" Mitsu asked.

"Mitsukai...it's because...Your mother...was actually my cousin she only told me to call her 'mother' because she was a couple years older then me...I am actually your second cousin though I've always loved you as a little sister if not as my own daughter...So Tsuki asked me to take you under my wing in her will when she died because she told me that I was your favorite family member" Touta said as he bind down to where he was eye level to hers.

"B-but Toutou...Wh-Why didn't you say this t-to be b-before" She said as tears formed in her eyes. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Mitsu...I figured that you were still too young and wouldn't undersand" He said.

A couple days later Mitsu, Touta, and L were up on the roof of the newly finished Investiagion Tower. (((That's what I call it cause I don't remember it's true name sorry guys))) "They they are" Said L as he pointed at a black jet as it came in for a landing.

"Mitsu...here...Tsuki told me to give this to you on the day you ever had to go away from me...She told me that it opens three ways...but I only figured out how to open it up two ways" Touta said as he put a necklace around her neck. The base was a heart shaped locket.

When she opened up the locket the first way which is the oyster way there was a picture of her mother and her father. When she opened it up the second way which is the opened book way she saw a picture of Touta but becide it the slot was empty. "Thank you Toutou" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Try not to forget me alright" He said.

"Sheesh Toutou your acting like your gonna die...you won't die idiot" She said just before they saw the black jet finally land on the roof of the tower.

When Roger came out, holding Near's hand as he helped him out, Near looked at Mitsu. "So she IS the one that can unlock doors so easily" He thought.

"Mitsukai this is Roger he will be the one to escort you to the Wammy house and the little one is Near he too is about your age" Said l as he introduced Roger and Near to Mitsu.

"I remember you guys from momma's last visit to England It's nice to see you two again" She said as she bowed.

"It's a pleasure Miss Matsuda" Said Roger.

Mitsu looked at Near. "Well you've grown Neenee" She said.

"As have you Mitsu...And I see that you still remember my nickname" He replied.

"And you still remember mine" She said as she smiled.

"You must be Mitsu's adopted brother It is a Pleasure to meet you sir I am Roger the owner of the institute. your sister will be safe in our care we will take care of her well" Roger said as he introduced himself to Touta.

"I'm Touta Matsuda" He said as he shook Roger's hand then Near's.

"My apologies sir but untill we can find a room for her I'm afraid that Mitsukai is gonna have to share Near's room for the time being if that is alright with you" Said Roger.

"She's told me that when a storm hits you always let her lay down with you so that she can feel safe is this correct Matsuda" Asked L.

"Yes that is correct...As long as someone's with her doring that time or if she has a bad dream I'm alright with her sharing Near's room" He said as he looked at L then at Roger and Near.

"I guess this is goodbye Toutou...till we meet again...brother" Mitsu said as she hugged her brother tightly. She looked over and saw Roger loading Mitsu's bags onto the jet while Near was playing with his two robots he had braughten with him.

Touta picked her up once more and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you my little Mitsu" He said.

"We'll see eachother again brother don't worry I'll try to call when I get the chance to" She said.

"Mitsukai...It's time" L said.

Matsuda set her back down on the ground. She walked over to L and gave him a hug. "It was good to work under your wing for a little while" She said as she hugged him.

"...It was fun having you on the investigation you were a big help" He said as he smiled and hugged her back. He looked over at Near. "You two better look after eachother undersand" Said L as he looked at him then at Mitsu.

"We understand L" They both said at the same time. Mitsu looked over at Roger and noticed that he was holding out his hand for hers. She walked over and grabed his hand.

"Near" L said as he motioned him over. He walked over to him. L Whispered in his ear. "Make sure you take good care of her should she ever have bad dreams or gets scared alright cause I noticed the other day that she's kind of still afraid of the dark alright" He said.

"I understand L I'll watchover her as if she was my own sister" Near said quietly.

L noded his head. "Now go...Roger's waiting for you" He said

"Be good while your there Mitsu don't be getting into trubble" Said Touta

"I will Toutou and you know I would never get into trubble I'm a perfect little angel" She said.

"I know you are Mitsu" He said.

After they had Refilled on fuel they took off and they were now over the ocean. "Wow the ocean is so pretty from up here at night time" She said.

Near looked up at her from his toys and gave a small smile. "You should get some sleep it's getting dark" He said.

"But I'm not tired" She said as she yoaned.

"You should do what Near says and gets some sleep it is getting to be almost ten in Japan" Said Roger as he piloted the jet.

"Alright Roger" She said as she yoaned once more then closed her eyes.

The next morning she woke up and she was in a bed with Pure snow white sheets and a white blanket. She looked over and seen Near playing with his toys on a round white carpet. "Good morning Mitsu" He said as he looked over at her.

"You've hardy changed Near" She said.

"And you're still the same Mitsu I remember from three years ago" Near said.

"When did we get here" She said as she looked around the room looking at all of Near's toys and dice all around the room.

"About one this morning, Roger braught you in here as some of the maids came in with your bags. They unpacked everything for you and put them in that dresser over there" He said as he pointed to a large white dresser with the letter M engraved on the top drawr. "Each drawr has a letter on them to tell which is whos like for instance mine has the letter "N" for Near and Yours has the Letter "M" for Mitsukai Then the maids changed you into your Pjs soon after they unpacked your clothes Don't worry I saw nothing" He explained as he played with his toys.

She looked at him then smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay with you untill Roger finds me an open room" She said.

"Don't mention it I don't mind plus it'll probibly be this way untill you start to feel more comfortable around your new home" He said.

"Maybe...Y'know...I think it was fate that we met eachother again" She said.

He looked at her. "What do you mean by that" He said.

"Well when I heard L talking to Roger on the phone I heard him say that he could bring one person to Japan with him and I had a feeling that he would bring you...and he did...plus by the way you looked at me you were thinking almost the same thing and it's strange how we both still remembered eachother from two years ago" She said.

"Well you and your mother did stay here for a month...Or was it two...I forgot...Maybe L was right about you...You are as smart as me" He said as he looked at her and smiled.

"If I only stayed here for a month then I wouldnt've thought of a nickname for you so It had to have been two months" She said.

Just then they heard Near's door slam open and on the other side of the door was a brown headed boy with Goggles on his forehead and a blond headed boy with a Hershey's chocolate peice in his mouth. "Hey Near who's your friend that's in your bed" Said the blond headed one as he walked over to her.

"Stay away from her Mello She hasn't done anything to you" Said Near as he set down his toys.

Mitsu got out of his bed and tried to run behind Near but The brown headed boy grabed her fragile wrist. "Where do you think your goin little girl" He said.

Without thinking Near quickly got up and pushed the Brown headed boy away from Mitsu and got infront of her. "Stay away from her both of you. Is this how you greet newcomers you guys...Especually if the newcomer's a defenseless girl" He said.

"Sheesh Near we were only trying to introduce ourselves our way let's go Matt" Said Mello as he and the brown headed left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Neenee who were those awfull guys" she said as she started to cry in fear. He turned around and hugged her tightly.

"That's Mello and Matt the bullies of the institute...Listen if you ever see any one of those boys when I'm not around then search for me or Roger understand" he said softly into her ear trying to calm her down.

She noded her head in agreement. "I understand" She said. Just then her stumich growled. She blushed but then heard Near chuckling.

"Your hungry aren't you...Get dressed and meet me outside the room and we'll go find something to eat" He said as he realesed her from his grip then started to head out the door.

"But what if those boys are out there" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from them...I've grown used to their ways so they don't bother me much...Plus I promised L that I would take care of you" He said as he looked at her and smiled then headed out the door then stood becide it.

She looked at him and smiled before he headed out the door. "Thanks Neenee" She thought.

Seven years later Near and Mitsu were in Roger's office. Near was playing with his toys while Mitsu was sitting on the sindow seal with one leg hanging while she was hugging the other ohe close to her chest as she looked out the window untill she heard Roger hung up the phone. They both Looked at him.

"I'm afraid all three of you must hear this" He said as he looked down in sadness.

"What's wrong Roger" Mitsu asked.

Mello came into the room. "What is it Roger" He asked.

"I'm afriad that Watari and L...have died" He said

"No...NO this CAN'T be happening...Tell us it isn't happening Roger" Said Mello surprisingly.

"I'm sorry Mello...but L and Watari are dead" he said sadly.

Everyone's eyes widened at what Roger had said but then Mitsu looked down in sadness. "Just as I thought...I knew this would happen one day...I've seen this happen in my dream last week" She said.

Near looked at her. "No wonder you woke up crying that morning" He said.

"That's right" She said. "But my dream told me that they weren't killed on their own but..." She said.

"They were both killed by Kira" Both Near and Mitsu said at the same time.

"How would you two come to that conclusion so soon" Roger asked.

"Mitsu told me that her dream saw Someone or something writting Watari's name and L's name in a black notebook...she saw the white words on it and it said "Death Note" in Japanese lettering" Near said.

"L told me something about that particular notebook. Whoever's name is Written in the notebook shall die" Roger said.

"That's correct but they can die not only just by Heart attacks but hanging or however Kira wants them to" said Mitsu.

"You two are such smartasses I mean how on earth can you believe that That this bitch's dreams can be real I mean they're just dreams...Aren't they" Mello said as he looked at Mitsu. He looked at Near and noticed that he was looking at him in a way he's never seen him look at him before. "What are you looking at" He said.

"Don't you DARE call her a-" He began to say.

"Your right Mello...They ARE just dreams...but no one knows why some of them come true like they do hell even I don't know and sometimes...I wish I never had these kinds of dreams" She interupted as she got down from the Window seal and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Roger Who has L chosen to take on the Kira case Me or Near" Mello asked.

"He hasn't yet chosen...and now he never will" Said Roger.

After awhile mello left the room. "I'm almost fourteen I can do whatever I want" he said before he shut the door behind him.

"Near will you go check on Mitsu" Roger asked.

Near noded hid head and picked up his toys as he stood up and walked out of the room and walked tward his room where Mitsu still resides.

When he opened the door he didn't see her anywhere. He looked out the window to see if there was a storm coming. And sure enaugh...there was. "Mitsu you can't hide from storms forever" He said as he tried to hear any signs of crying around him.

He finally found her in the secret area of her closet behind her dress in feetle position. "I miss L Near" She said as she tried to stop crying but couldn't. The space in the closet was big enaugh for only just them two.

"I'm sure he knew something like this would happen somehow...he just couldn't tell when it was gonna happen" He said as he got down on his kneez and wrapped his arms around her weist and sholders pulling her to him hugging her tightly allowing her to cry in his chest.

After a while the storm had finally came. Mitsu was still a little scared of storms but felt safe when Near was around her. "Y'know...I just remembered something...Something that I should've remembered" She said as she tried to calm down.

"What's that" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Back when we were only three...You and I would've never met if it wasn't for L...If it weren't for him introducing us to eachother I would probibly still be here...just never met you...and I would be scared of storms for the rest of my life...and Mello and Matt would've tourtered me to the fullest exten untill Matt left the institute" She explained.

He looked at her. "He's out in the real world...and so will we someday" He said as he played with her hair unnoticably. "What are these feelings I get when I'm with her...and why did I get so mad at Mello when He called her a-...Even I wouldn't want to say such a horrible word cause I know that she isn't one and she'll never be one" He thought as he looked at her realizing that he's playing with her hair. "Plus I never would've promised L to protect you if I hadn't even met you...back then I only protected you because of the promise...but now I'm protecting you not only because of the promise...but because I want to...Because I feel like I have too" He said.

She looked up at him and smiled then hugged him tightly. "Thank you...Neenee" She said. "I wanna protect him from Kira just like he protected me from the stroms when we were little" She thought as she felt him hugged her back.

He blushed when she called him his old nickname she had given him so many years ago. "You haven't used that nickname in so long I almost forgot about it" He said. He got up dragging her with him. "We should get some sleep...tomarrow Mello and I have to start continuing the Kira investigation in L's place" he said as they finally walked out of the closet realizing that it was dark outside.

"I wanna be on the kira investigation too I was when I was little untill it got too dangerous for me but now I can handle that danger becides Kira doesn't even know who we are or who's little sister I am so we're safe for now" She said as she looked at him. he looked at her looking streight and deep into her pretty green eyes.

"I don't want to risk you getting killed by him later on" He said.

"And I don't want to risk YOU getting killed either...You're the only friend I've got...your even better then a friend...you're my BEST friend Near...and I don't want to loose you" She said as she blushed and looked off to the side as she realized what she was saying. 


	2. The Pie Fight Between Mello and Mitsu

Near blushed at what Mitsu had just said. He looked off to the side to try to hide his blush. "If you promise me to be careful...then you can help me with The Kira case" He said as he wraped a peice of his hair around his finger.

"I promise Neenee" She said as she smiled.

He looked at her and smiled back but then they heard a Thunder crack. She quickly ran into his arms. He looked down at her and chuckled. "It's alright Mimi I'm here" He said as he hugged her tightly. "Get into your PJ's and try to get some sleep It's late" He said as he set her down on the bed.

"Alright Neenee...I'll try" She said as she saw him leaving the room.

Near leaned aguinced the wall becide of the door as Mitsu changed into her PJ's. "I don't understand...What are these feelings...it's definutely not of anger...It's not pain or sorrow...What is this emotion...And why can't I get Mitsu out of my mind...Am I getting sick or something" He thought as he looked up at the celling then put his palm on his forehead. Just then he heard thunder crack again then heard the door to his room open as he saw Mitsu now in her PJ's. She once again ran into his arms as she cried silently in his chest. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "it's alright Mitsu I'm here...come on let's go back into the room and get some sleep" He said as he led her back into the room. "I'll have to talk to Roger about this tomarrow" He thought.

"Is it ever gonna stop storming Neenee It's been this way all week" Mitsu asked.

"It should clear up by tomarrow afternoon" Near said.

"Whatever you say...hey Neenee" She said as she looked at him when she laid down on her side of the bed.

"What is it" He asked.

"Love ya like a brother" She said as she winked which made him blush slightly.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "And I love you like a sister" He said. He heard another thunder crack then felt Mitsu's arms wrap around his neck. He chuckled then wraped his arms around her weist. "Oh Mitsu What am I gonna do with you" He said as he hugged her tightly. "I feel so...so happy when I'm with her...And whenever I hold her in my arms during storms like this...I feel like I just don't want to let her go...I have to tell Roger tomarrow I wanna know what this emotion...What this feeling is" He thought.

The next morning he woke up. He looked over but Mitsu was nowhere to be found. he loooked everywhere in the room but she was nowhere to be seen. he began to get worried. He walked out of the room but then he heard laughter and cheering coming from the cafeteria. He walked in and noticed everyone from the instatute crouding around two large rows filled with pies Mello was on one site a girl wason the other.

"What's going on" Near asked.

"Roger noticed that Mello and his number two enemy were getting ready to fist fight so He arthurized a pie throwing contest eventhough Mello started the fight between her and him" Said the kid becide him.

"A fist fight...That's like Mello alright" He said. he squeezed through the croud and finally got to the front. But when he got there his eyes widened. Mitsu was at the other end of the long row of pies. "Mitsu" He said.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Alright Mello Mitsu are you ready remember the rules first person to get hit with ten pies wins unless you run out of pies. You may use the trash can lids as sheilds when you are near one" Said Roger as he looked at Each of them.

"Understood" they both said at the same time.

"Ready...GO" Roger said and the pie fight had begun.

Mitsu had thrown a pie at Mello but he dodged and threw one of his own but then she dodged then they both picked up a pie and threw them. Mitsu dodged the one coming tward her but mello got a first hit on the chest.

"And the first point goes to the female" Mitsu teased.

"Oh you're gonna regret throwing that on my suit" Said Mello as he picked up a pie and threw it at her.

"Then maybe you shouldnt've worn that suit today" Said Mitsu as she dodged it.

After awhile of the pie fight Mello was hit eight times while Mitsu was only hit twice. She grabed a pie and threw it at him when his guard was down and it hit him in the side of the face.

"One more and I'll win Mello" She teased. just then she saw that he was throwing a pie tward Near while He was looking at her. "NEAR WATCH OUT" She said as she quickly grabed a trash can lid then picked up a pie. She got infront of Near as the pie that Mello had thrown came tward them and it hit the Trash can lid but a little of the pie spattered onto the side of her face.

Near looked at her eyes widened as she threw the pie she was holding at Mello and it hit him in the face once more. then he heard a whistle being blown.

"MATCH OVER VICTORY GOES TO MITSUKAI" Roger said. Everyone but Near cheered in happiness but then everyone laughed as they saw Mello throw one last Pie and hit Mitsu in the face.

Mello left the room fallowed by lots of laughters from the other children. Near ran twards Mitsu. "Mitsu you alright" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said as she laughed. He looked at her and smiled then chuckled as he saw her face.

"She's so adorable...Wait what am I saying" He thought but then shook it off. "Mitsu do you realize how worried I was when I noticed you weren't anywhere in the room...So how did this all start anyways I heard from one of the other kids that you and Mello were about to have a fist fight.

"Yeah well Mello pissed me off when he said something that I didn't want to hear and he wanted to go at it so here we are me covered in three pies and him covered in ten and he's probibly in his room trying to get it all out" She said as she looked at him.

"What was it that pissed you off" He said.

"He said something about you that I didn't want to hear so I wanted to defend you...Think of it as payback for you protecting me from all those storms over the years" She said as she looked at him and smiled. Just then she felt his finger wipe accross her cheeck wiping some of the pie off it then stick the pie that was on his finger in his mouth.

"...Mmmm banana cream" He said. Just then she heard her laugh. He looked at her and smiled then handed her a towel. "Here...wipe your face off...You look cuter when your cleaned up anyways plus we have to continue the investigation today" He said.

Mitsu blushed at what Near had just said then smiled. "Unless you want some more pie" She said. He chuckled some more then wiped off the left half of her face.

"At least this is better then seeing you beat up...Mello KNOWS that he should never hurt a girl...especually you cause if he hurt you then I would hurt him far worse even when I'm not the fighting type...There you're all clean up now" He said as he cleaned her face pie free.

Four years later it was a warm, clear, May night at the SPK headquarters when Near contacted the members of the Special Task Force. While he was talking to them through the michrophone Mitsu heard a familier voice. "Touta" She said quietly.

Near looked at her then asked L if he would speak to Matsuda alone. "Near This is Matsuda" Said Touta on the other end.

"Matsuda there is someone here that wishes to speak to you make sure that no one else is listening but you" he said before he handed the mic over to Mitsu.

"no one is but me Near" Said Touta.

"Hey Toutou long time no see How's it going...brother" Mitsu said.

"M-Mitsu" He said quietly. "HEEY if it isn't my little sister how've you been I haven't seen you since you were six and now your what fifteen" He said. he heard her laugh.

"No silly I'm seventeem Near and I will be eighteen soon though...Touta...Remember what I said about how you'll work under Kira and not even know...that time is now" He said.

"Now I understand what you ment by that...and PLEASE don't call me Toutou" He said.

"Soooo Are you scared that me and Near will beat you to Kira" She said.

"We'll get to Kira before you sister just you wait" He said.

"Oh really now then it's ON brother I accept your challange whoever finds and Beats Kira wins your Special Task force aguinced our SPK members at The Yellow Box Warehouse at one PM on the 28th of January" She said.

"We except your challange any time anywhere" He yelled into the mic then they hung up.

Mitsu started to laugh. "it was fun hearing Touta's voice again and we've set up a place to meet Kira and he don't even know it yet but his friends should by now if I know them well enaugh" She said.

"Once this is over...you should return to your brother...You have alot to catch up on" He said sadly.

"What no way...I may not've seen him for who knows how many years but I'm not gonna return home with him...My home is with you Neenee...Becides if I went home with Touta then...I would miss you so much" She said as she got on her kneez as she sat next to him. She hugged him tightly. "You were like a brother away from my brother...but now I feel that it's something different...something more...I dunno how to explain it" She said as she stood back up.

"You need to be with your brother...your REAL brother Mitsu" He said.

"...Yeah sure I may need to spend time with him but he's not my REAL brother...he's actually my mother's cousin making me his second cousin so my mother put me into his care into her will...Over the years you've been like a real brother to me...Becides...If I went home with my brother then who would protect me from the storms to come" She explained.

"He would...Like he used to" He said as he looked down in sadness as he played with his robots.

"Yeah maybe but...He never holds me like you do...When you hold me...I feel safe...just the thought of you being with me in this room makes me feel safe...So I'm not gonna return with Touta because my home is with you back at the Wammy house" She said as she looked at him.

He looked up at her then gave her a small smile. "Plus I don't want to brake my promise to L about protecting you" He said. "I undertand what she's saying I mean we've known eachother for as long as we can remember and she's stayed with me for a long time...but she needs to catch up with Matsuda" He thought.

"You stay here and look after everything I'm gonna see how Mogi and Misa are doing...in person...Plus I wanna see if Mogi still remembers me" She said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait...You shouldn't show your face to a person who's suspected to be the second Kira If she wanted to she could kill you right then and there if Mogi wasn't around" He said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it She may have been the second kira in the past but she doesn't have the Death note therefore she isn't the second kira now and we already know who the second kira is currently and that's Teru Mikami right" She said as she smiled then walked out of the room.

"Just remember I'm watching through the camera" He said just before she shut the door.

When she got to the door where mogi and Misa were behind she took a deep breath then opened the door. When Mogi looked to see who was at the door his eyes widened. "Mi-" He began to say.

"Shhh...My name shouldn't be heard to a person who's suspected to be the past second Kira" She said as she put her finger over her lips. "Sooo how have you and the other task force members been Mogimogi" She said. He blushed when she called him Mogimogi.

"I see you still remember my nickname probibly as well as Matsuda's" He said.

"Sure I do I remember everyone's nicknames like Aizi, Ideide, Mogimogi and Toutou" She said.

As Mitsu was talking to Mogi Near was watching over her through the TV moniter. "She must think of nicknames for everyone" He thaught as he smiled slightly thinking of the nickname she made for him. He looked at her thought the TV moniter. "If what Roger said is true...then maybe I do love her...As more then a sister...Much more then a sister" He thought as he looked at her.

"Everything alright Near" Said Comander Rester as he came into the room fallowed by Lidner.

"What's Mitsu doing in there with Mogi and Amane" Said Linder surprisingly.

"Let her do what she pleases...when she was little she knew the people from the task force...and she worked with them at a very young age but when the investigation got too dangerous for her the former L sent her to England" He explained not taking his eyes off her.

Commander Rester and Lidner looked at him then looked at eachother. "Awwww Near's fallen in love with an 'angel' how cute" Teased Lidner.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Near's finally grown up into a man" Said Rester.

"Plus with all what she said earlier I'm pretty sure that she likes him too" Said Gevanni as he chuckled.

Near didn't say anything but what appeared on his cheeks were small pink blush marks. "They're right...I have fallen in love with her...Roger said that he did notice that I've been smiling whenever I'm around her...is that one of the signs that I love her...there are still many thing I donot know about this Love emotion" He thought as he continued to look at Mitsu through the TV moniter.

"I can tell that you are a type that shows his feelings not tells them but to you there are still lots of things you still don't understand about this emotion you are feeling twards Mitsu" said Lidner.

"I know little about this particular feeling...it is something that I've been feeling for a very long time but didn't realize what it was untill I asked Roger" He said. After a while of Lidner and Rester explaining to Near what the Love emotion was He called for Mitsu to come back to the room. "M come back to the room" Near said over the intercom.

"Coming...later Mogimogi" She said as she left the room laughing.

"Quit calling me that your not a little girl anymore you're a young woman" Said Mogi.

"I know that I just say that to tease you" she thought as she entered the main room where Near and the others were. "Well that was fun teasing him for a while...So Near why did you call me "M" when I had to come back" She said.

"It's like you said when you entered the room "Your name shouldn't be heard to a person who's suspected to be the past second Kira"...Even when I'm not with you entirely...I can still protect you" He said.

She looked at him and Smiled as a small blush appeared on her cheecks. "Thanks Neenee" she said.

The day had finally come for Near to meet Kira and stop him once and for all. it was twelve-o-clock PM. Mitsu was sitting in Rester's chair scetching a picture of Near stacking up dice making it look like the city of Japan. She looked at him and smiled but then looked back down at her drawing in sadness. "The day has finally come...the day we have to beat Kira" She said.

"Or the day we'll get killed by Kira" He said.

"DON'T SAY THAT NEENEE...We will win I know we will...I've seen it...we will win as long as we believe that we can" She said as she looked at him. She looked up and saw that he was underneath a mistletoe that Linder had "forgotten" to take it down. She giggled. "Ever heard of a mistletoe Near" She asked.

"it's a type of flower that only appears during December roughly only around Christmas time" He said without looking at her.

"True...but do you know the story behind it" She said.

"What do you mean" He asked as he looked at her.

"There's a tradition about the mistletoe...if two people are underneath it then they'll have no choice but to fallow that tradition and kiss even when they don't like eachother...for example if you and Mello were were still at the Wammy House but you two were underneath a mistletoe then you would have no choice but to kiss him and vice-versa...no matter what month it is...you still have to fallow the Mistletoe's tradition" she explained as she sat down next to him helping him out with his Miniature City made of die.

He looked at her confusingly then looked up noticing the mistletoe. "If there was such a person I would want to kiss...it would have to be you Mitsu" He thought. He looked at it for a while then smiled slightly as he smirked then looked back at her.

"You've been underneath a mistletoe this whole time and you never realized it...Don't look at me I didn't put it up I swear it must've been Rester or Lidner maybe they just forgoten to take it-" She said just before Near stoped her as he pressed his lips aguinced hers. He kissed her tenderly.

Her eyes widen but then slowly started to fall as she kissed him back. When they broke the kiss they looked into eachothers eyes. She looked down as she hid her eyes with her bangs as a blush came apon her cheeks. He looked at her and smiled then stood up. "Come on we'd better get ready if we're gonna beat Kira at his own game" He said sweetly as he held out his hand for hers. he helped her up but then hugged her tightly. "Untill I say it's ok we're both gonna have to ware masks over our faces so that way they won't see them" He said.

"But Near Mogi's already seen my face" Said Mitsu.

"But the others remember you still as a little girl...but now it's time to show them how much you've grown into a beautiful woman" He said as he looked at her and smiled as he gently twisted a peice of her bang around his finger. "Plus...When this is all over...You can start calling me...by my 'Real' name" He said.

She looked at him and smiled then noded her head. "...Hey Neenee...I-if I told you...t-that I loved you n-not as a brother...b-but something much m-more then that...W-would you believe me...if so...W-what would you say" She stampered shyly as she looked off to the side hiding another blush with her bangs but then she sliped out of his grip on her. "If you don't want to answer that's fi-"

"If you told me such a thing...then I would believe you...but as for what I would say...that would have to come later...After we beat Kira" he said as he looked at her and smiled then handed her a mask. "Let's go...Rester's waiting for us outside as well as Lidner and Gevanni"

She looked at him then noded her head. It didn't take them long to get to the Yellow Box Warehouse When the SPK got into the warehouse that's when Mitsu had an Idea. "Hmmmm" She said just before she giggled.

"What are you thinking this time in that brain of yours" Asked Near.

"You'll see" She said as she climbed up onto one of the suport beams that was keeping the roof up.

"Be careful Mimi don't fall and hurt yourself" Said Near as he began to worry.

"I'll be alright Neenee I was trained for this" She said as she held a long thick rope.

"I just hope you'll be alright You KNOW how much I worry about you" he thought as he sat down and set up his finger puppets.

"Hey Neenee...Do you got the notebook" She asked.

"Of corse I do Why" he asked as he looked up at her as he noticed that she was looking out the window of the warehouse.

"Cause they're here" She said as she looked at him then hid behind a pillar.

When everyone came into the Warehouse Matsuda was the last one to come in. when he came in he heard a creapy sound coming from behind him. "Toooooooooooooutaaaaaaa" Said the creapy voice. "Toooooooooooooooutaaaaaaa I've come to eat your souuuuuuuuuuuuul"

"D-Do you H-Hear something G-guys" Matsuda said scarefully.

"Yeah and it's your stumich Matsuda I TOLD you not to eat that last sushi before we came" Said Aizawa.

"No it's not that...It sounds like a voice" He replied.

"Mimi what are you doing...whatever it is you're scarring Your brother" Near thought as he stared at her quietly giggling.

"" She whispered creepily.

"Wh-wh-who are y-you...come on out I-I-I'm not afraid of y-y-you" He stampered.

"Matsuda there's nothing here becides the SPK members and us...Wait a minute...one, two, three, four...I thought there were five of you" Said Light.

"You'll see our fifth member sooner then you think" Near said as he saw Mitsu Wrapping the Rope around her wrist then swining down passing between Matsuda and Aizawa then landing becide Near.

"WAAAAAAAH What the hell" They both said at the same time as Mitsu passed.

Matsuda looked closely at the swinging girl. "So you were the one that scared me half to death" He said

Mitsu laughed. "Got that right and you should've seen the look on your face it was PRICELESS" She said as she continued to laugh.

"That must be Mitsu...but why are her and Near hiding their faces...are they protecting themselves from Light" Mogi thought.

"Mitsu" Said Matsuda.

"Ah ah ahh You may address me my dear other brother...as "M"" Mitsu said as she did a gentleman-like bow with one hand over her heart. "Or shall I say...'Father'" she said as she sat down next to Near.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Matsuda you never told us that you had a daughter in the SPK" Said Light.

"Even I never told her what I really am to her" Matsuda said as he looked down in sadness but then looked at her. "So how did you figure out the truth "M"" Matsuda said as he looked at her.

"I found mother's will..and I read every word of it...But this isn't why we came here...We came here to beat Kira once and for all" She said.

"Your right...So let's get this over with" Said Matsuda.

After a while of explaining about the notebook switching and all that stuff Near noded to Mitsu and they both took off their masks. When Matsuda looked at Mitsu's face for the first time in eleven years his eyes widened. "M...You look just like your mother when she was your age" He said.

"That's beause I'm grown up now father I'm suposed to look like her" She said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him angerly. "We'll settle the family feud later right now all that matters is beating Kira...And we already have a good Idea on who Kira is since he can barely hold back an evil looking grin and a chuckle comes out of that grin here and there"

"And that's Light Yagami...L...Kira" Near Concluded.

"W-What...Why do you always suspect me of being Kira I'm NOT KIRA" Light said.

"Yes you are I can tell by the grin and the chuckles...plus I've alweays known that my so caled 'brother' and his friends would work under him...but only Touta wouldn't know untill right now but Aizawa. Mogi, and Ide, have always suspected you as Kira and that is a true fact" Mitsu explained.

At that moment Light started to go crazy telling them that he was infact the real Kira but when he got a little too crazy That's when Matsuda took out his gun and shot him in the hand a few times when he was gonna write Mitsu's name on the peice of the Death Note that was hidden in his watch. One bullet managed to miss Light but hit Mitsu in the crease of the left elbow instead Matsuda not realizing where that particular bullet went. Light ran away soon after. Then Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi ran after him.

"He won't get far with the wounds that bad" Said Near unknowing of the bullet that hit Mitsu. He saw Matsuda fallow the others.

Lidner looked at her as she tried to get the bullet out of her arm trying not to show pain. She looked at her then put her finger over her mouth. Lidner could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want Near to know about the bullet then she continued to try to pull the bullet out. She motioned Linder to come closer then she whispered in her ear. "I don't want Near to find out that I got hurt cause I don't want to make him worry so it's best that this stay as our little secret for now got it" She whispered.

Lidner Noded her head as she continued to watch her take out the Bullet.

"Almost got it...it hurts so much" Mitsu thought as she began to gently tug out the bullet.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Mitsu" Gevanni whispered in her ear.

She noded her head not looking up at him. The bullet finally came out. "It's out" She lipped as she looked at them smiling holding the bloodied bullet in her bloodied hand. They weren't smiling back. She threw the bullet as it hit the window but then fell into a bucket. then quickly crossed her arms as she griped on the bleeding gap trying to keep Near from seeing the blood. "Two points" She said.

"What did you throw" Near asked as he looked at her.

"Oh Nothing just a bullet I found I guess it missed Light and hit the floor instead So I picked it up and threw it away" She lied.

"'Found on the floor' huh...Riight it didn't look like it was from the floor to me" He said as he picked up his finger puppet as he stood and looked at her. "It looked like there was blood on it" He loooked at her angerly but she saw worry in his eyes.

"That wasn't blood it must've gotten into some wine or some-" She said just before Near grabed her arms. He looked at her hand then looked at the crease of her left elbow. She looked down in sadness Hiding her eyes from him as she felt tears building in her eyes.

"Rester, Lidner, Gevanni...Wait for us in the car...I have to Talk to Mitsu alone" Near said as he examined her arm. "Rester bring me the First Aid Kit"

"Yes sir" All three said.

After Rester braught Near the First Aid Kit then left again Near began to work on the wound. "Why did you lie to me Mimi" He said worriedly. She noticed the sad tone in his voice.

"Cause I didn't want you to worry" She said as she didn't look at him still hiding her face as she cried.

He looked at her when he was done bandaging her wound but then looked back down in sadness. "Even if you didn't tell me about this wound I would've still worried about you because of how you would act after loosing so much blood" He said. When she finally looked at him. For the first time he was actually crying. "You've never lied to me before...We'd always tell eachother everything...even if you didn't tell me things I would find out about them sooner or later" He said as he sat down trying to hide his falling tears.

She looked down at him then got down on her kneeze and wrapped her arms around his neck trying not to get any blood from her hand onto his white shirt. "I'm sorry Neenee...I promise I'll tell you everything from now on no secrets and no lies...Just the truth" She said as she hugged him tightly as she let him cry in her sholder.

When he began to calm down he moved away from her just enaugh to where he could see her face. "I never answered your question from earlier did I" He said.

"You said that you would believe me but that's only if I said those words but I didn't Nessisarily say them di-" She said just before he kissed her.

Her eyes drooped a little then closed as she kissed him back. When he broke the kiss he looked at her and smiled. "That's how I would've reactied if you said those words...but I knew what you really wanted to say...no...what you ment to say" He said as he hugged her tightly.

She looked down then smiled as she hugged him back but still tried not to let her hand get any blood on his white shirt. "We should go...Rester and the others are waiting for us" She said as she tried to slip through his grib but this time he didn't let her.

"They can wait a while longer" He said as he looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "You have the most beautifulest green eyes...So you shouldn't hide them from anyone" He said sweetly as he part of her bangs behind her ear.

She looked at him and smiled then gave him a tiny peck on the lips. "Come on if we make them wait even longer then they'll get mad and start honking that horn" She said as she grabed his hand with her left. "Plus I have to wash the blood off of this hand and then change the bandages" She said

He looked at her and smiled then he released her from his grip and stood up. but as soon as he stood up he pulled her to him and gave her one last kiss then picked up the First Aid Kit. "Come on...let's go home" He said as he smiled.

When they were on the way back to the headquarters they were currently staying at Both Near and Mitsu fell asleep. Rester was driving, Lidner was in the front seat and Gevanni was in the back seet with Mitsu and Near. "Awwwww Looks like our two 'Young ones' have fellen asleep" said Gevanni as he looked at Mitsu and Near as Mitsu had her head on Near's sholder and Near's head was leaning on hers. Lidner looked behind her and smiled.

"Well they haven't slept for days I wouldn't be surprised plus I can clearly see the black rings underneath their eyes...huh...Rester look closely at them through the Rear veiw mirror" She said as she looked at them.

Rester did what he was told and noticed that Near was holding Mitsu's hand both their fingers interwtining with eachothers between the sides of their legs. "it's about time I was beginning to worry...He maybe very smart but when it comes to things like this he has no clue whatsoever but he's never experianced love before so it should be good for him" He said as he smiled.

"Rester neither of them have experianced love before...so it's good for the both of them...let's just see how long it'll last for them though" She said.

"Judging by the way he acts around her probbibly the rest of their lives" Said Gevanni.

"No one knows that Gevanni" Said Rester.

"Well Mitsu told me that they've known eachother since they were three so maybe it would be for the rest of their lives since they know everything about eachother" Said Lidner.

"We're back let's get them out and put them to bed" Said Rester as he stoped and turned off the car.

"I'm gonna change Mitsu into her Pajama's and change her bandages before I put her to bed" Said Lidner as she picked up Mitsu. "Wow she's awfully light for her age I hope she's eating right" She said.

"Yeah Near feels pretty light as well it must be because of their size they do seem to be a little smaller then normal teenagers" Said Gevanni as he picked up Near.

"It seems that they don't want to seperate" Said Rester as he saw that their hands never let go when Gevanni took Near out of the car.

"Mitsu wants to make sure that Near is still by her side" Said Lidner.

"How can you tell" Asked Gevanni.

"Well you know how when little children always have to have one of their hands or one of their feet touching at least one of their parents when they sleep with them" Said Lidner.

"Yeah...Wait Mitsu sleeps with Near" Said Gevanni.

"Well Mitsu's kinda like one of those children She gets scared when Near isn't with her" She said.

"How do you know this stuff Lidner" Asked Rester.

"Because Mitsu tells me things that she doesn't want to tell Near and she told me that she feels unsafe when Near isn't around her or at least in the room with her...Even when she's around us if near isn't around or in the same room as we are when she's with us she feels unsafe" Lidner explained.

"Hmm...That's odd but Interesting" Rester said.

After when Lidner changed Mitsu's clothes and bandages she laid her down in bed next to Near. "As long as Near was asleep it was ok for her to be changed in the room" She said as she tucked them in. 


	3. A Wreckless Save

The Next morning Near woke up. He looked down at Mitsu and smiled. Just then he realized what had happened yesterday. He looked at the crease of her left elbow and seen that it had stoped bleeding but the bandages needed to be changed. He Sighed silently in relief then looked back down at her calmly sleeping next to him. "So...Are we together now...or are we still only best friends...I don't think Best friends would kiss like we did Nor do they sleep together for the past eleven years" He thought.

"Whatchya thinking about Near" Mitsu asked as she looked up at him.

He looked at her and smiled. "It's noting important...How long have you been awake" He said as he twisted her soft hair around his finger.

"About two minutes" She said as she yoaned.

He chuckled as he saw her yoan. "You're so adorable Mimi...we should change your bandages" He said as he kissed her forehead then sat up dragging her with him. "These don't look like the bandages I put on"

"Maybe Lidner or someone else changed the bandages" She said.

"Maybe...Now where did I-...Aha Here it is" He said as he searched underneath their bed and found a first aid kit. he set it on the bed then climbed back on. "Let me see your left arm" He said. he examined her arm and looked down in anger and sadness.

"If your thinking that Father did it on perpouse your wrong he didn't mean too He was mad about Light being Kira all this time and not told them at all...Nor did he tell me that He was my father and not a brother...but I can see why he would be a father instead of a brother" She said.

"How so" Near asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Because Father's actually only a few months older then mother so he couldn't be my brother because then She would've had him when she would be in Grandma's stumich still and that wouldn't be a pretty sight to see" She said as she giggled softly.

He looked at her and smiled then hugged her tightly once he was done with the bandages. "You're right that wouldn't be a pretty sight" He said just before he kissed her. When they broke the kiss he Looked at her and noticed that she was looking down in sandess. He smiled and hugged her. "I know what your thinking...Lidner told me that I'm a person that shows my feelings not tell them and you should know by now That by the way I act around you My feelings are true" He said.

"I know but...What if we aren't like this for as long as we hope to be" She asked as she burried her face into his chest.

He smiled. "When you're older Who would you want to marry" He suddenly asked.

She looked up at him blushing slightly. "Y-you of corse who else could I have known for as long as I can remember" She said.

His smile grew. "Then look inside your locket...Not the first way, Not the second way...But the third way" He said.

"But nither me nor my father have figured out what the third way is how did you manage to figure it out" She asked.

"While you slept I examined it and I notice that there was a line right down the middle of the Heart...basically it opens up like a flower or a pair of wings opening to reveal the angel hidden behind them" He said sweetly as he saw her grab her locket from the nightstand next to her.

She saw the line in the middle of the heart and opened it up. There inside it laid a gold ring with small but real blue and white cristals around it in a pattern. Her eyes widened as she took the ring out nearly dropping the locket.

"I know it isn't much but...i-it's a promise ring...W-when we're older we can get married...I-If you want to that is" He stampered as he twisted his hair around his finger blushing slightly and yet madly at the same time.

She looked at the ring then put it on her right ring finger then gently glomped on him kissing him tenderly. "Oh Nate I love it...And...I'd love that" She said when she broke the kiss.

"I guess this answers my question from earlier...We are together...and we'll always be togeter...forever" He thought as he kissed her passionately for the first time. "Hey...You called me by my real name" He said when they broke the kiss again.

"I-I did didn't I...Hmm...Mrs. Nate River...I love it it's got a lovely ring to it don't you think Naynay" She said just before they both laughed softly.

"What another nickname for me" He said as he looked at her with one eyebrow perked up.

"Of corse...Naynay for Nate and Neenee for Near...Of corse if you don't like Naynay then I can just continue to call you Neenee instead if you want" She said as she got out of bed and stretched.

"I love both nicknames Mimi" He said as he moved his legs out from under the covers and put one up to his chest. he looked at her and smiled.

"You're just calling me Mimi because you forgot my full name didn't you" She teased.

"Of corse not how could I forget such a beautiful name like yours Mitsukai...You are just as beautiful as what your name means" He said as he got up and wraped his arms around her weist.

"My name has a meaning" She asked as she looked at him. He noded his head

"It means angel...and you are exactly what your name means...Didn't your father tell you that" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Obviously he didn't...OH NO if father finds out about us then he'll take me away from you and...We'll never see eachother again" He said sadly as she turned around and leaned aguinced his chest.

"He accepted the fact of you staying with me when Roger told him that there weren't enaugh rooms the day you parted ways with him I'm sure he should be able to accept us being together" He said as he looked down at her.

"but what if he sees the ring" She said as she looked up at him.

"Then I will tell him about the ring Don't worry everything'll be alright...he won't seperate us" he said as he tucked a peice of her bangs behind her ear.

"But you know how fathers are they're way over pertective when it comes to situations like this they'll ask many questions and say comments like "I hope you didn't get my little girl pregnant cause if you did you're in a world of hurt young man" you know things like that" She said.

"Unfortunantly I don't know how fathers are when it comes to their daughters...but like I said everything's gonna be alright and if he has any questions then I would be happy to answer them honestly" He said.

She looked up at him and smiled but then looked at her ring in sadness. "but what if I don't want him to see the ring" She asked.

"Then put it back in your locket where he can't see it" He said.

"But when can we tell him Right now knowing him he's probibly out still looking for Light with the others" She said as she looked at her bandages.

"Possibly before we go back to New York I will have to talk with him" He said as he too looked at her Bandeges. "So how did you manage to get the bullet out...it must've been pretty deep"

"Let's just say I had to endure alot of pain trying to pry it out it was a slippery little thing It took me alot of tries before I could finally get it out but once I got the bullet out and threw it I had to quickly put pressure on it...therefore hiding it from you..But don't tell my father about the bullet if he found out about it then he might blame it on you and-" She said.

"Like I said everything's gonna be alright...plus it's kind of my fault for not realizing it sooner" he said as he looked at her.

"No it's not don't say things like this and it isn't his fault either it was an accident...his stupidity and secrets was just blinding him from the truth that's all" She said.

"Yes but shooting his own daughter like that to me it's unforgivable not only that but you're his ONLY daughter...his only child...Truthfully I did see that a bullet managed to miss Light but I didn't think it would actually hit you" He said as he put his hand on the side of her cheek shapping his hand to fit her cheek.

"Nate...It's ok...it's not your fault...it's no one's fault that I got hurt...but at least I'm not dead aren't I I mean I got the bullet out before it could do any real harm to me and we took care of the bleeding right away" She said.

He looked at her in sadness and worry. "Just take it easy with that arm today alright...I don't want it to bleed again" He said.

"I promise Naynay...Now go into your "office" Rester, Gevanni, and Lidner are probibly waiting for you" She said as she smiled.

"You're coming with me" He said.

"In this gown No thanks I'd rather get dressed first" She said as she got out of his grip and turned around crossing her arms.

He looked at her then began to laugh. he wraped his arms around her waist once more. He kissed her. "Alright I undersand come into the room when your finished alright...I'll be waiting for you" He said just before he realesed her and walked away.

She turned around as she saw him walking out to the door. Just before he opened it She ran to him and gently glomped on him making him fall backwards as she kissed him passionately making him blush madly. "I love you Nate Rivers" She said when she broke the kiss and looked deep onto his eyes.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you too my Mitsu" He said. He got up bringing her with him. "Now get dressed we have to plan when we're gonna head back to New York...If your father allows you to come back with us" He said.

"Look I'll be the one to tell him about us alright but knowing him he's like other fathers and would want to ask you loads of questions" She said as she scanned though her closet to find a good shirt or dress to wear.

"And I'll answer them honestly...You should wear a long skirt today rather then just jeans and a t-shirt" he said just before he left the room. When he entered the main room he looked up and noticed that the mistletoe was gone. Rester was sitting in his chair. "Comander Rester Where are Lidner and Gevanni" He asked as he sat down and started to build somthing with his die.

"Gevanni's getting the car washed and I'm not sure where Lidner is...my guess probibly doing some shopping or sight-seeing since now the Kira case is over" He said.

"We have some time before we head back to the U.S. plus I'm sure Mitsu would probibly want to do some sight-seeing as well" He said.

"Why don't we all go sight-seeing today and the girls can do a little shopping while we're here" Rester said.

"That would be good" He said.

"What are you boys talking about and where's Gevanni and Lidner" Said Mitsu as she entered the room with a long blue skirt with a matching shirt that said "In love with a Genius" written in silver lettering.

Near looked at her and blushed when he saw what her shirt said.

"Who knows where Lidner is but Gevanni's washing the car" Rester said.

"Mitsu there's someone here to see you he's outisde the entrance and he's with Mogi and Aizawa" Said Lidner when she came through the door.

"Must be My father" She said as she left the room. When she shut the door behind her she took off her ring and put it in her locket. After an hour of talking to her father she came back into the room. "Near father wants to talk to both of us...don't worry...it's something good" She said as she winked at him.

Near got up and walked out of the room with her and she shut the door behind her.

"What do you think he wants to talk to both of them about" Gevanni asked from the car's receiver.

"What do you think Gevanni...Her father has accepted Near to be Mitsu's boyfriend" Lidner said.

"He might've cause Mitsu can not live without him...and Near can't live without her" Said Rester.

Near looked down at Mitsu's left arm and noticed that she wasn't hiding the badages.

"Don't worry...I already told him everything about the wound and us and he accepts you but what I haven't told him is the future that lies ahead" She said.

He looked at her and smiled as he tightened his grip on her hand a little. When he opened the door and allowed her to go out first he saw Matsuda while Mogi and Aizawa were in the car. "Good morning Mr. Matsuda it's a pleasure to see you again" He said.

"Good morning Near...You and Mitsukai can be together as long as you continue to take real good care of her like you've been doing for the past thirteen years just...bring her back to Japan every once in a while for a visit" said Touta.

"I promise I will we probibly won't be leaving Japan for anouther day or two so we will see eachother again before then" He said.

"You still live in the same house right father" Mitsu asked.

"Of corse I do I haven't moved from that house once" Touta said.

"Yeah cause you've lived there since you were a kid" She said.

"So the house that you were born in...was the house that he was born in...interesting" Near asked.

She looked at him and noded her head as she smiled. "That's right and that means tht we get to visit there before we leave" She said.

"You still have that same cute smile you've had since you were little" Said Touta.

"Father you're embarassing me" She said as she blushed.

"It's a very beautiful smile it's one of her many features that I fell in love with" Near said as he smiled.

"Come on Not you too Nate" She said as she blushed even more. Touta and Near both laughed.

"So Nate's your real name" Said Touta.

"Yes Mr. Matsuda my real name is Nate River" Near said.

After talking with Mitsu's father for an hour Matsuda left after Mogi honked the horn. "I'd better go Mitsu or else Mogi and Aizawa will get angery See ya tomarrow...Mrs. River" He said just before he shut the car door and he drove off.

Mitsu blushed madly. "Someday...I will be called that father...but not for a couple of years" She thought as she watched the car disappear.

"We should head inside Mitsu" Near said.

"Alright" She said as she looked at him and smiled. he gently grabed her hand and lead her inside.

"Do you wanna go sight seeing with us today...you and Lidner can do a little shopping while we're here" He asked as he looked at her.

She looked at him then smiled then stoped infront of him. She kissed his lips. "I'd love that" She said when she broke the kiss.

He looked at her and smiled then kissed her lips passionately.

Another hour had passed as they all were getting ready to leave the headquarters. "if we do go shopping what all might we find Lidner" Mitsu asked.

"Whatever catches our eyes and that we find intressting" She replied.

"I think that you, Gevanni, and Rester need new outfits I mean isn't it getting boring wearing those uncomfortible suits day in and day out I mean think of this the Kira case is closed and Kira's dead so that means that we don't have to work today so you guys can have at least ONE day without waring those suits" Mitsu said.

"Mitsu does have a point guys This is our day off so we should all just have some fun without wearing the work suits" Said Gevanni.

"I agree with Mitsu and Gevanni" Said Near.

After shpping and Sight seeing all day long they headed back to headquarters. When they got out of the car, Mitsu saw a stray puppy at the other side of the road. It was about to cross the street in fornt of an oncoming car just a half mile away. "You guys better head inside...I'll be in as soon as I can" Mitsu said as she looked at the oncoming car then at the pup who was crossing the street. "That pup'll get run over if I don't help it" She thought.

"What are you going to do Mitsu" Near asked as he looked at her. His eyes widened as he saw her run into the street to save the puppy just before the oncoming car had passed them. "MITSU" He yelled worriedly as tears formed in his eyes. He tried to run after her but Rester held him back. When there was a clearing between cars they saw her lying on the sidewalk with the puppy in her arms.

Gevanni ran tward Mitsu and examined her. He looked over to the side as he saw the puppy looking at her worriedly and licking a wound on her forehead. "It looks like the cut isn't that deep and no broken limbs but a sprained wrist" He thought as he picked up the pup and set it on Mitsu's stumich then picked them up and ran back to Near and the others.

A few hours later Mitsu finally woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was in their bedroom. She looked over and noticed that Near was sitting in the chair next to her fast asleep but she saw the worried expression on his face. She saw the puppy lying on the pillow above her head. There was a white bandage around it's stumich. "You must've gotten hurt even when I saved you huh" She said quietly as she stroked the puppy's back with her right hand not giving a care about the pain.

Near woke up seconds later as he saw her petting the puppy with her right hand. "Mitsu you've regained cauntiousness I'm so relieved Do you have ANY Idea how WORRIED I was when you just ran out into the street like that what on earth were you THINKING" He said angerly as he looked at her with anger and worry in his eyes.

"If I didn't ran out into the street like that then this little one would've been killed...something as pretious as this should never live such a short life why it doesn't even look old enaugh to even leave it's own mother...So I had to do SOMETHING Nate I couldn't just stand there and watch it get run over" She said sweetly as she looked at the puppy as it walked from the side of the bed and onto her stumich. She looked at him. "You should know very well how much I love animals that's why I couldn't just stand there and let it get killed like that" She said as she sat up holding the puppy firmly in her left arm like a baby.

"I DO MITSU...I Do know how much you love animals...But that act you pulled earlier was WRECKLESS Mitsu...You could've been KILLED for all we knew" He said as he looked away from her feeling the tears running down his face. "And I dunno what I would've done without you by my side for the rest of my life" He said.

She looked at him then gently set the puppy down on her pillow and stood up. She put her hand on his cheeck and gently wiped the tears away. "I know you're crying Neenee" She said sweetly as she turned his head to where she can see his grey panda eyes.

"I'm not crying...I just have something in my eye...The stupid thing won't come out" he said as he dried his other eye.

"Nate you're A LOT smarter then that...and you know very well that I would never fall for an excuse like that" She said sweetly just before she kissed him passionately.

He gently put his arms around her waist holding her closer to him as he cried silently as she put her arms around his neck. "I'm just glad you're safe...Don't you DARE make such a move like that again You were lucky this time but next time you may not be so lucky" He said when he broke the kiss and looked at her and put one of his hands on her cheeck.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw the worry in them. "Honey things like that rarely happens so you don't need to worry I'm pretty sure I don't have to do it again...Unless I do see another animal about to get runed over then I would...but that probibly won't happen anytime soon" She said as she gave him a peck on the lips. just then they heard the pup bark. She looked over at it and saw it wagging it's little tail.

"what are we gonna do with it I mean I don't think we can take it on the plane with us" Near asked.

"Not unless we sneak it on plus Father's appartments don't allow pets so we can't take it to fathers" She said.

"Mitsu we can't take it home with us" Near said.

"but Neenee it's not old enaugh to survive in its own" She said. Just then Lidner knocked on the door.

"Near I've done a blood sample of the pup while her and Mitsu were sleeping and it turns out that she was just born just a day ago I analized the blood sample to try to find out where her parents live and turns out that right after she was born her mother died as for her brothers and sisters they were born dead" Lidner explained.

"Hmm...I see" Near said. He looked at Mitsu as she gave him the puppy eyes. "Alright Mitsu we'll keep her...Mitsu you KNOW I can't resist those eyes" He whined.

She smiled then kissed his lips once more. "Thank you so much Nate I love you and I promise to take really good care of her" She said.

"Not without my help...I need to learn how to take care of a pet as well you know" He said.

"Nate are you sure it's a big responsability" She asked.

"There will be days where you will be unable to take care of her Like remember the time you found a little stray kitten deep in the gardens at the Wammy house" He asked.

"Yeah the poor little thing was hurt cause of those mean big boxers down the street" She said.

"Well there was one day where you got sick so I had to take care of it that day I had to use one of your baby doll's bottles to feed it milk that day" He said.

"Cause remeber when we found the kitten...we promised eachother that we would take care of it and nurse it back to health and since that kitten's family died as well we had to raise it so that made us it's human parents" She said.

"So now we have to do the same for the pup right" he asked.

"Exacly...becides it would be good practice for ya" She said as she winked.

"What's THAT suposed to mean" He said in surprisement.

"Just in case you have a family of your own someday...which that won't be for a couple more years but it's good to practice on dolls or baby animals normally little three to seven year old girls play house for practice for when they have real families of their own" She said.

Near blushed when he heard those words which made her giggle. He looked at her then smiled. "As long as you're the mother in my family" He said just before he kissed her cheeck.

She looked at him and smiled. "You know I will" She said. just then she heard a gurgling noise. She looked over and saw the puppy looking at them. "I guess the pup's hungry" She said.

"But we don't have a bottle to feed her with" He said.

"I knew I would be needing this while we'm in Japan" She said as she braught out the same small baby bottle they had used for the kitten years ago.

"Always come perpared don't you Mimi" He said.

"Problem is we need to go out and by formula for her cause since she's only a day old she needs nurishment from the mother and the only thing closest to a mother's milk is formula which is a powder that you mix with warm water" She explained.

"Well you seem like a baby expert" he teased.

"I have to be it's the female's main job to take care of the kids so like I said this is a god way to practice that" She said. She looked at the pup and noticed that it wanted to get off the bed. "Near grab it before it drops to the ground" She said.

Near did waht he was told and caught the day old pup then held it the way Mitsu held it once before. "How am I suposed to hold it though" He asked.

"Your holding her one of the right ways As longa s you suport her head it's fine if you hold a baby with just one arm" She said.

He looked down at the pup then smiled. "I guess the pup is kinda cute" He said. "So we're suposed to act as parents to this little one too...I guess it's something I'll just have to get used to I guess who knows...maybe it might be fun and as Mitsu says it could be good practice for when we have kids ourselves" He thought as he continued to look at the puppy. He smirked when he saw it sneeze then yoan.

"it's tired for now we should let it sleep while we go get some formula I saw a pet store just down the street from here I can walk by and pick some up real quick" She said.

"Shouldn't both of us go" he said.

"one of us has to stay and watch the pup there should be at least one parent with the baby at ALL times Neenee that's like almost the number one rule" She said just before she left for the pet store.

"I just hope she'll be careful...wait does she have her money with her" He thought as he looked around and saw that her wallet was nowehre to be seen. "maybe she did take it with her" He thought as he walked out of the room and into the computer room with the puppy in his arm. 


	4. The Rescue Mission

One hour had passed since Mitsu had left for the formula. Near was now starting to get worried. "That's weird she should be back by now" He thought as he looked down at the sleeping puppy in his arms.

"Strange how I haven't seen Mitsu all day I hope she's alright" Said Rester.

"She said she was gonna get some puppy formula...but that was an hour ago" Near said worriedly.

"Hmm...I hope nothing happened to her...I'd better go look for her" He said.

"I'm coming with you Commander Rester" Near said as he got up holding the pup in his arms.

"Alright" he said as he noded his head.

They searched and searched all around the pet store but couldn't find her anywhere. "Mitsu where are you" Near thought worriedly. He looked down at the sleeping puppy but then heard Commander rester walking out of the petstore.

"The clerk said that she had just came by here to get the formula and some pet supplies an hour ago" He said.

"I tried calling her phone earlier but she never answered" Near said. Just then he looked down and notied that the puppy was awake and sniffing the air. "What's wrong" He asked as he looked at her. She started to growl. She tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let her. "Calm down little one" He said.

She finally got out of his grip as he gently laid her on the ground as she ran into a dark alley. They had fallowed her. When they turned out of the dark alley and onto another street Rester saw Mitsu fist fighing a tall man. Her right hand was still sprained so it didn't appear to Near and Rester that she was using it.

Near looked at her worriedly as she faught. "I hope she'll be alright" He thought as he looked back down at the growling puppy. He quickly but gently picked her up holding her like a baby but then he noticed that there was a little girl with a bruise on her cheek hiding in the dark part of the alley watching starring at the man and Mitsu in great fear. "So she's protecting the girl" he thought

After seeing Mitsu's fight the man Ran away. "I'll get you yet ya Bitch" He said as he ran off.

Mitsu looked at him as she panted. "TRY AS YOU MIGHT BUT YOU WON'T WIN" She yelled.

"Thank you miss those big meanies are always trying to cause trubble around town" Said a little girl as she came out of the darkness and ran to her.

"It's no big deal I'm just happy to help in any way I can Are you hurt anywhere little one" Mitsu asked.

"Just on my cheeck but I'm fine but I noticed that you were a little bruised up before the fight are you alright" She said.

"Me yeah I can handle anything...you should run on back to your mother she's probibly worried about you" Mitsu said.

"Thanks Miss for saving me" She said as she bowed then ran off.

"It feels good to help out someone in need every once in awhile...I guess everyone thinks that Kira's just resting or taking a vacation" She said to herself as she picked up the pet store bag filled with small toys, Bowls, and formula.

"Mitsu...I shoulda known you'd be fighting" Near said.

Mitsu jumped as she heard Near's voice. "N-Near H-How long have you and Commander Rester been standing there" She asked as she looked at them.

"The whole time...the pup heard something around here so we fallowed her" Near said as he looked at her. He sighed then looked at her and smiled slightly but worriedly. "What am I gonna do with you Mimi you're being so wreckless and you're always getting hurt when I'm not around" He said. He looked down at the pup again as he heard it bark and wag it's little tail.

"We should get home this pup's probibly starving by now" Said Mitsu as she walked over to them.

When they got back to the headquarters Mitsu put the bottle of water in the michrowave for half a minute then mixed the puppy formula in it. She twisted the bottle's lid on and shook it till the formula was mixed completely.

Near looked at the bottle strangely. "Are you sure the puppy will drink it" he asked.

"Of corse she'll drink it if we give it to her the right way" She said as she Gently grabed the puppy from Near's arms and then gave it the bottle gently holding it firmly in her hand as she held the puppy in the other. "Don't you remember how you fed the kitten...Feeding a puppy is basically the same thing just with a different species" She said.

"Of corse I remember how I fed the kitten...You sure are better at this kind of stuff then I am" he said.

"Like I said before Neenee 'it's good practice'...But the problem is how do we sneak it on the plane when we go home tomarrow" She said.

"Don't worry Mimi We'll figure something out" He said as he smiled slightly. he looked at the puppy as he saw that she was getting tired after she had finished drinking her milk. "So what are you going to name her" He asked.

"I'm not sure...I was thinking you would help me out with that one" She said.

"Me...but I'm not good at this stuff" he said as he looked at her surprisingly.

She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "You will be now that we have her to take care of" She said. He looked at her then smiled back.

"So what are you thinking on naming her" He asked.

"Well I was thinking on naming her either Nikki, Sara, Milou, Sasha, Marina, or Nala" Mitsu said as she looked at him then down at the puppy.

"Hmm...Well Sasha, Marina, and Nala sound like pretty good names" Said Near.

"Ok so Nikki, Sara, and Milou are out but the problem is which of the three names should we give her...Which one do you like best Nate" She said.

"I like...Nala" He said.

She looked at him and smiled then looked down at the puppy. "Then Nala it is then...Nala River" She said sweetly as she looked back at Near.

He walked over and looked at the sleeping puppy as she yoaned. He looked closely at her then smiled and gently pet her head. "Welcome to the family Nala" He said quietly.

Mitsu looked at the clock as it read twelve-o-clock P.M. "It's noon...We still have time to go see my father for a while...Plus you get to see the house where I was born in" She said.

he looked at her and smiled then kissed her cheeck. "I wanna see everything Mitsu...I wanna see where you were born and where you went with your father when you were a child" He said.

"And today you shall" She said as she kissed his lips passionately.

"But you need to spend some alone time with him Mitsu...how about this...After I've seen the house I'll come back here then you can call me when you want to be picked up" He said.

"but I want you to be with me all day" Mitsu said.

"You need to spend some time with your father without me around for a while" he said.

"Are you sure" She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm sure...I'll even babysit Nala while you're gone" He said as he smiled at her.

"No I mean are you sure you'll be alright with me being away from you for most of the afternoon" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled then kissed her lips. "Of corse I will be...just make sure you're home by ten" He said.

She laughed softly. "I will be don't worry...I'll have my cell just in case you need me to come home sooner alright" She said when she broke the kiss.

After spending the whole afternoon with her father. Mitsu headed back to Headquarters. When she opened the door she saw Rester talking on the phone then saw Near on the floor stacking up die while the pup was in his right arm sleeping. "Who's Rester talking to Near" She asked.

"Gevanni...I told him to go back to New York with Lidner ahead of us I told them to call us when they landed at the airport" He replied.

"Gevanni asked the flight attendant if there was a way to bring Nala on the plane since she's just a couple days old and lost her family and so the flight attendant said that just this once they'll bend the rules a little so now it is ok for you to take Nala on the plane" Said Rester as he hung up the phone and looked at Mitsu.

"That was kind of him" Mitsu said as she smiled.

"Who knew that puppysitting would be hard when it's for more then an hour" Near said.

"When she had to go out to do her buisness I had to help him with that" Rester said.

"He'll get used to it after a while...With my help of corse" Said Mitsu as she giggled.

Rester laughed. The next day they flew home to New York. When they landed Gevanni was in a car waiting for them. "Look Near there's Gevanni" Mitsu said.

"I see him" He said. Nala barked happily from his arms. "This is your new home now Nala...Welcome to England" He said as he looked down at her and smiled slightly without rester noticing.

When Gevanni droped them off at the Wammy House Roger was standing by the door. When Mitsu got out of the car she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "We missed you Roger" She said as she hugged him.

"It's so good to see you two again Mitsu and Near" He said. When he saw Near get out of the car with Nala in his arm he frowned.

"Roger I saved Nala from a car accident the other day She has no family and no home so Near an I took her in Is it alright if she stays here with us...I know you said that there's no pets allowed but she's just a baby so just this once can we bend the rules" Mitsu begged as she saw Roger looking at the pup.

Roger saw Near set the pup down as she walked around sniffing the ground. When she walked around Near fallowed her close behind. Mitsu looked at him and smiled. "I guess we can bend the rules a little I'm sure Wammy wouldn't mind...but you have to take real good care of her you two Just like human children puppies need a lot of attention" Roger said.

Mitsu cheered for joy. "We promise Roger I've been Teaching Near how to take care of her when I'm not around" She said.

"Is Mello with you" Rogert asked. Near and Mitsu looked down in sadness.

"He was killed...possibly by Kira" Near said.

"But if he hadn't done what he did then Near wouldnt've figured out the case So I guess you could say that Mello and Near had to work together even when they didn't look like they were" Mitsu said.

"So I see...And Matt" Roger asked.

"Also gone...but their deaths won't be in vain...We won thanks to them" Said Mitsu.

"Did you find out who Kira was" Roger asked.

"Yeah and it was none other then Light Yagami the one L suspected to be Kira all along" Mitsu said as she smiled. She looked around to see if Gevanni was still around but he wasn't. "Come on guys...let's go inside" She said as she headed in the institute.

Roger looked down and noticed the ring on her right hand. "Who gave you the ring Mitsu" He asked.

"I did...It's a promise ring...A promise that we'll be best friends forever No matter what happens" Near said somewhat lying.

Mitsu looked at him and smiled. "Really now...it seems that it's something more then that you two...WAIT Don't tell me...You're finally together as a couple" Roger said as he looked at them suspitiously.

"What do you mean finally Roger" They both said at the same time.

"Everyone knew all along that you two liked eachother Even Mello and Matt did...That's why they never even tried to hurt you...Even when Mello wanted to fight you the day of the Pie fight he never wanted to hurt you cause he knew that if he did then Near wouldn't be happy to see you hurt" He said as he looked at them.

"Got that right if he did hurt her then I would hurt him far worse then he did to her even if i'm not the fighting type" Near said.

Mitsu giggled. "if he did then I would just fight back I'm a fighter you know that" She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah I know" He said as he looked at her and smiled. He gently grabed her hand and held it tightly with Nala in the other hand.

"Such a cute couple" said Roger.

"You think so Roger" Mitsu asked. He looked at them and noded his head.

A year and five months later it was May twenty second. Just a couple of days before Mitsu's nineteenth birthday. She was sitting on her and Near's bed playing one of Matt's old video games on his DS that he had given her for her tenth birthday. Nala who was now a full grown Husky Golden Retreaver mix was laying on the foot of the bed while Near was playing with his toys on the white round rug.

"Why do you play with Matt's video games" He asked.

"You may not've noticed but Matt was the only one becides you that was ever nice to me...but he was only nice to me whenever Mello wasn't around...remember when you and Mello were fighting in the lunch room and when I walked out of the room" She asked.

"Yeah I was starting to worry when I coudln't find you" He said.

"I went to Matt's room cause I knew that I coudln't stop your fight alone so I went to him for help...When I went to his room the door was open and he was playing with his video game. I told him the situation and he said 'Let's see how they do without us stoping their fight this time' that told me that he was getting tired of stopping your fights...I was wondering what he was playing so I walked over to him and looked at what he was playing and when I saw him moving his character and battling the enemies I was so amazed that I wanted to play...All of a sudden he picked me up and set me in his bed becide him so that I can watch the screen more clearly he told me what the game was about and everything and after awhile he let me play when he got to a part where he coudln't pass it...then he was surprised that I helped him pass what he needed to pass on it" She explained.

"I never thought Matt would actually be nice...the only times I saw him was when Mello was around and he would always be so mean to you and I" He said.

"He told me before I left his room that if he was around Mello then I shouldn't take what he says to me seriously...To him I was like a little sister So whenever Mello and you were fighting I was always with Matt and every time I was with him he would play a different game...the game I'm playing now he hadn't beaten it yet so he asked me to help him...He made sure that he had games that I could also play even if some were 'T' Raited...And on my tenth birthday he got a new DS so he gave me his old one that way I can play some of his games" She said.

"I did notice in his eyes that he had some kindness in him but I never knew that he had that much twards you...I think he liked you" Near said.

"Nate please even if he did liked me I would never go out with a guy that smoked...becides he knew that I liked you so he didn't stand a chance" She said. They looked at eachother.

He chuckled. "He probibly would've had a chance cause he knew more about this kind of stuff then I ever did cause he was older then I am" He said.

"But we're the same age...becides I'm with you and that will never change" She said.

He looked at her and smiled. "No...No it won't change...And it never will...We'll always be together forever...No matter what" He thought. he looked down at his toys. "Ever noticed that ever since we've been friends...We've never...not once have we ever faught or gotten into a fight...And even now we've never faught" He said.

"Meaning as in we would yell at eachother...Well there have been times where we've gotten mad at eachother but I don't think it was over that kind of matter...becides why would I even want to fight you" She said.

Just then Nala sat up and looked out the window then started barking. "What's wrong girl" Near said as he climed on the bed and looked out the window where he saw a familier black car pulling up to the Wammy House gate. "Who's he" he asked as he saw a man getting out of the car.

Mitsu looked out and noticed the man getting out of the car. "His face is covered I can't tell Who he is...Maybe it's someone here to adopt one of the kids" She said.

"Hmm...I don't think so Mits" He said. Nala continued to bark. "Nala please be quiet" He said as he gently stroked her soft head. She still continued to bark.

"Nala do as your father says or no more treats for the rest of the day" Mitsu said firmly. Nala stoped barking and laid down between them. "That's my good girl" She said gently.

"He's coming to the House" Near said.

"Come on let's go see who it is" Mitsu said as he gently grabed Near's hand and tugged him. "Come on Nala"

"Are you sure you want to bring her with us I mean what if she jumps on him" Near asked.

"Don't worry she won't unless if it's a guy we know...if it's someone that we don't know then she'll just stay by our side" Mitsu said.

"Alright Whatever you want but I dunno about this" He said worriedly.

When they went out to see who the misterious man was Nala wagged her tail and gently pounced on him making him fall backwards. "I guess it's someone we know" Mitsu said quietly to Near.

The man laughed as Nala licked his face. "Wow Nala You've gotten so big Last time I saw you you were still just a puppy" The man said. When Mitsu saw his face It was Touta Matsuda.

"Father...What are you doing here in England Shouldn't you be with Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, and that other guy" Mitsu said as she gently got Nala off of him then helped him up.

"And miss my only daughter's most important day of the year I wouldn't miss that for the world...even if it is in two days...plus it's the first one I've been to for thirteen years can you believe it...my only daughter's all grown up It seems like only yesterday you, me, and the others were meeting L for the first time" He said as he looked at her.

"Father please you're embarassing me in front of Nate" Mitsu said as she blushed.

Near Chuckled. "It's alright Mitsu...plus to me...It seems that only yesterday you came to live here" Near said.

"Neenee not you too" She whined as she blushed even more.

They both laughed then Nala gently pounced on Touta once again making him fall backwards. "Down girl that tickles" He said as she licked his face again.

"So Who braught you and how long are you gonna stay Father" Mitsu asked as she got Nala off of him once more.

"Sadly only two days and Rester braught me here" Touta said.

"No wonder the car looked familer to me How is Commander Rester doing anyway" Near asked.

"He's fine So are Gevanni and Lidner He just talked to them the other day" He said.

"That's good thank you for letting me know" Near said.

"No problem" Touta said.

TWo says later it was finally Mitsu's birthday. Mitsu wondered around the halls of the Wammy House untill she found the room she was looking for But the room had a high security lock on it that was hardly immposible to unlock. She used her special lock picking skill to unlock the lock. "That lock was a peice of cake but where is everyone" She said as she opened up the door.

When she turned on the light everyone poped out of their hiding spots and yelled. "SURPRISE HAPPY NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY MITSU" Her eyes widened as she gasped. Nala Who was waring a special caller for the occasion barked happily as she gently pounced on her licking her face.

When Mitsu Looked at the white caller it read 'Happy birthday Mother' in gold lettering. "Aww Thanks everyone" She said surprisingly. She looked around and noticed Rester, Lidner, and Gevanni were also here. "Commander Rester Lidner Gevanni You're here too" She said happily as she hugged them.

"Our presence here was a secret mission from Near himself he had ordered us a week ago as well as Matsuda's presence Roger was kind enaugh to pay for his trip here and back to Japan It was all Near's idea" Lidner said.

She looked at Near and smiled. "Thanks Neenee" She said as she kissed his lips passionately.

"Come on It's time to blow out your candles" He said when they broke the kiss. "Lidner baked it" He said as he showed her the cake. After she made a wish and blew out her candles Rester cut the cake, Gevanni passed out the ice when they were done with the cake and Ice cream Mitsu opened up her presents and did party games. that night it was time for everyone to go home. Mitsu said their thanks for them being there.

"It's getting dark we should get ready for bed" Mitsu said. When they headed into their room. Near looked at her.

He went twards his dresser and opened up the top drawer. He braught out a small fuzzy red box. He opened it up reveling a gold ring with a ruby and daimond heart-shaped Ying Yang with a gold band with small but real blue and white crystals all the way around it. The band looked exactly like the promise ring he had given to her the day after putting an end to Kira. "I just hope she likes it" He thought as he closed the small box. He looked at her and smiled.

"I had sooo Much fun today...Thanks for everything Nate" She said as she laid down on the bed. Nala climbed on the bed and laid down by her feet.

"It's not over yet there's still one last gift I need to give you...I was saving this one for when it's just you and me" He said. Nala barked. "Sorry I meant when it was just you, me, And Nala"

"What is it Nate" She asked as she sat up.

Near got down on one knee and opened the box. "Mitsukai...Will you marry me" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the ring. "Hmm...I'll have to think about it" There was a short pause, but then she shreaked and gently glomped on him making him fall backwards. "YES...Yes Of corse I'll marry you...becides I promised you I would last year right" She said as she hugged him tightly.

He looked at her and smiled then kissed her lips passionately as he put the ring on her left ring finger. "Happy Birthday my Mitsu" He said sweetly.

She looked at her ring and noticed that the band looked just like her promise ring. "Hmm...Something's weird about the blue and white crystals...they look just like...Wait a minute" She said as she examined the band on the ring and the promise ring. "They look exactly the same" She said.

"It's a set of three there's the ring itself then there's the bands that go around it" Near said.

"So...you gave me one of the bands as a promise ring" She said as she took the band off her right ring finger and put it on her left. She looked at him. "So you knew...You knew all along on what my answer would be...This whole time" She said as she smiled sweetly.

"That's right...Though as for your answer I went on what you said to me last year when I asked you Who you would want to marry when you got older and you said me" He exclaimed as he sat on the bed next to her.

"But how did you manage to get a ring this beautiful" she asked.

"I had Mr. Matsuda help me look for one you might like...While you were taking care of some shopping with Gevanni just a few days before we went to the warehouse I contacted Mr. Matsuda and told him about me wanting to marry you and he accepted it So we met up to look for a ring and with Lidner and Rester's help we were able to find one that you would like" He said.

"Oh Nate This is the best birthday present ever" She said as she kissed him passionately.

Two months later it was the Fourth of July. The little kids at the Wammy House were all doing daytime fireworks like Smokebombs, colored spinners, firecrackers, Bumble Bees, and other types with Near, Mitsu, and four other, older kids supervising them. there were twelve little kids and six older kids meaning two little kids for every older kid.

Mitsu was teaching a little boy how to light a parashoot with his newly lit punk. "Here...You light it on the tip of this green peice of rope which is called a whick...but once we light it we have to run a little ways away from it cause if we're in the way when it goes off then we'll get burned and we don't want that do we" She exclaimed. She helped the boy light the whick then ran about ten feet away from it with the little boy close behind.

The parashoot blasted off and started floating down as all the little girls and boys started running after it. "I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT" Yelled a little girl as she ran while starring at the parashoot with her hand out ready to get it. She triped and fell into a bush. She rose her hand out of the top of the bush holding the parashoot in hand. "I'M OK...AND I CAUGHT IT" She said.

Everyone laughed and Cheered. "VERY GOOD MAKA BUT ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE GONNA BE ALRIGHT YOU FELL IN A ROSE BUSH" Mitsu yelled back at her.

When she saw Maka get out of the Rose bush she had many many cuts but she looked at her and smiled. "YEAH I'M FINE IT DOESN'T HURT ONE BIT" She lied. She tried not to let any tears form in her eyes.

Mitsu sighed and looked at her. "She reminds me of you in a way" Near said as he snucked up behind her which made her jump.

"You think so Nate" She asked.

"When you were her age You'd always hide whatever injuries you'd get from combat training with Maka's older brother...but I would always know that you were hurt...you always said that you were fine...but I'd always see one injury that was more serious then the others and you were always trying to hide you're tears from me...I'd always get so worried about you...and I still do" He said. He looked at her.

"But now that We're nineteen now you don't need to worry about that stuff anymore...Yeah sure maybe I had to have SOME stiches here and there but I'm alright At least I haven't lost a limb or something cause then that would've been bad" She said just before she walked over to Maka to help tend to her wounds.

He looked at her and sighed. "Why do I get this strange feeling that something bad's gonna happen" He thought.

That night. The older Teens were lighting the fountains with the little kids. Roger came out of the institute, sat in a chair on the porch, and watched the fountains as the little kids would light the fuse.

Near's bad feeling was now starting to feel worse. He looked over at Mitsu, then at the little kids, then at the other teens. He Looked over at Nala who was laying down by Roger's feet on the porch. "Everything seems alright...but why do I get this feeling...Should I tell Mitsu about it" He thought.

"Near...You fell it too huh...That something bad's gonna happen" Said a girl. He looked over and seen a girl with long, curly red hair, and green eyes. "I get the feeling that something's gonna happen to either you or Mitsu...Ever since Mitsu's birthday I've been getting this odd feeling that someone was stalking one of you two I've been looking into it and it turns out that someone is...problem is I don't know which one of you they want or where they're at...So it's best that you and Mitsu keep your guards up from here on" She explained.

"Alright...thanks Amanda I'll let her know as soon as possible" He said.

The time had finally come for them to do the big fireworks. but this time only the older teens had to light them while all the little kids sat on the porch with Roger and Nala. Just then Nala heard something and jerked her head up looking twards the garden and saw a black figure. She started to grawl and dashed down the steps. Mitsu saw this and ran after her.

"Nala What's wrong girl" She asked as she tried to calm her down. just then someone came up behind her and covered her nose and mouth with a cloth with sleeping gas on it which made her fall asleep.

"We got the girl boss but what should we do with the dog" Whispered the black figure so that no one could hear him as he spoke in a walkie talkie.

"Bring them to headquarters but do what you want with the dog when you're here. If it resists...Kill it" Said the boss on the other end.

Nala barked and chased after them but another black figure grabed her with a bag and took her with them. She continued to bark to see if her father could hear her. Sure enaugh...He did. But by the time he got to the garden...It was too late. They had already tooken Mitsu and Nala.

Near Looked around and seen a letter on the ground addressed to him. He opened the letter and began to read it.

"We have taken what's most pretious to you. If you don't do as we tell you then we will kill that which is most pretious to you. You have something we want and we have something you want. So let's make a trade. The Death Note for your girlfriend. Come to the burned down church in Japan with the Death Note in four days or your girlfriend will die. And Come alone. Sencerly The Kidnappers" The letter had said as Near looked at it on a large computer screen at the SPK Headquarters.

"So what should we do Near They'll kill Mitsu if we don't bring them the Death Note" Said Rester.

"They have not just Mitsu...but Nala as well so they will kill both of them if we don't give them the notebook" Near said worriedly.

"We can't do a sneak attack cause they might have cameras around their headquarters" Said Gevanni.

"I'll have to think of something within the four day time limit but We may need the Japanese Taskforce's help when the time comes" Said Near

Two days later they went back to Japan. Near had exaplained to Matsuda what had happened and showed him the letter so he offered to help. "You'll need all the help you can get" He said. They recieved pictures of Mitsu and Nala. Gevanni realized that Nala was in a different room then Mitsu. Nala had a shackle on her left paw traped in a cage in a sunday school classroom. She wore a muzzle over her snout.

When Near had seen the muzzle on her snout and the shackle on her left paw his eyes widened.

The Next day Near had finally made a decision. They were gonna do a sneak attack to save Nala and Mitsu. "No one ties up my girls and gets way with it...We're gonna do a sneak attack tonight. We're gonna find them...and bring them home" Near explained.

"But They want the Death Note for them" Said Lidner.

"I burned the notebook the day we went back to England but they don't know that...but i still kept the replica that Gevanni made" He said.

"What if they have cameras" Asked Aizawa.

"We'll decieve them...make them think that everything's all clear by putting picutes infront of the camera's I've already had gevanni do all the picture taking and they should be developed by now" Near said.

"Problem is how do we put them on without the guard knowing" Asked Matsuda.

"Plus What if there are guards at every entrance" Asked Mogi.

"We'll have to knock them out" Near said.

After descusing what the plan was it was time to put the plan into action. they knocked out all the guards standing in their way as gevanni put all the developed pictures infront of the camera. Lidner snuck into the camera room and knocked out the guard in that. She looked at the moniters to find out which rooms Mitsu and Nala were in. She saw on Moniter eighteen Nala was sleeping in her cage and on moniter four Mitsu was tied up in a chair with cloth around her mouth struggling to brake free but the man who was guarding her kicked her leg.

"Near judging by the moniters you're closer to Nala she should be in the room that has the symbol of a cross with thorns around it on the door" Lidner said through her communicator.

"We've found the room" Near said on the other end. He opened the door and peeked inside. No guards. Nala looked up then wagged her tail happily as he saw her father. He put his finger over his mouth telling her to be quiet as he ran twards the cage. When he got closer to the cage he saw whip markings on her. His eyes widened as he examined her wounds. "Oh Nala what have they done to you" He thought. When he unlocked the cage and unlocked the shackle on her paw then hugged her tightly then unbuckled the muzzle. She licked him. "Come on Nala...let's go find your mother" He said.

"She's in the Sanctuary but there's two guards guarding the door then the boss is with her" Said Lidner through the communicator.

"Got it" He said. When they reached the Sanctuary Rester and Mogi knocked out the two guards guarding the door. They rushed inside.

"Don't move We have you surounded" Said Rester as him and everyone else pointed their guns at him.

"You...Your that man that tried to hurt that girl last year" Near said.

"You came a day earlier then I had expected Mr. River...And yes...I am the man that tried to hurt the girl...untill your pretious girlfriend interfeared" Said the man.

"How does he know my last name" Near thought. "Let her go you bastard" He said.

"give me the notebook then you can have your pretious girlfriend" He said.

"How do you know about the Notebook anyway" Asked Lidner.

"I saw that transaction you did at the Warehouse last year...let's just say I'm a Kira Worshiper that wants to carry on his legacy" He said.

"...let me speak to her...Then you can have the Notebook" Near asked.

"alright...you get Five minutes but the dog stays where it's at" He said as he backed away from Mitsu.

"The dog comes with me She is her loyal daughter" He said. Both Nala and Near walked over to Mitsu. Nala put her paws on Mitsu's lap and licked her cheek.

"Near Nala are you two alright" She said quietly as she kissed him passionately.

"we're fine we came to get you" He said.

"but he wants the Death Note but we burned it I told him that but he doesn't believe me" She said.

"Don't worry I have a plan but what you said is gonna have to be true to him cause instead of the real notebook we braught a more realistic replica Gevanni made" He whispered. After explaining to her what the plan was he showed him the replica notebook. "Here's the Notebook...now set Mitsu free" He said.

After handing him the notebook he whispered something in Mitsu's ear.

"now that I have the killer notebook in my hands I must first test it out now lket's see who's name shall I write in first...AH I know I'll write YOUR NAME MR. NATE RIVER" he said as he started writting Near's real name down in the notebook.

Near just starred at him. "NO Don't write his name down" Mitsu cried. But it was too late near's real name had already been written.

After fourty seconds had gone by Near got a Heart attack and fell to the floor facing Mitsu and Nala. After awhile they heard the man laugh. "FINALLY I HAVE KILLED THE LAST OBSTICAL THAT STOOD IN KIRA'S WAY" He said as he laughed evily.

Mitsu cried as she looked at Near's face. Just then She saw him smile. he looked at her, winked, then liped the words 'Told ya' to her. Then Mogi and Aizawa Charged at him quietly fom behind while Ide handcuffed him. Lidner and Nala untied Mitsu.

"What is the Meaning of this" Said the man.

"I guess you didn't look at the book close enaugh...I had one of my members make yet another replica but this time we made it to look even more realistic then the other replica we had made" Said Near as he got up and brushed himself off. Mitsu wraped her arms around his stumich hugging him tightly. he wraped an arm around her sholder. "Take him away...make sure he never sees the light of day ever again" He said as everyone saw Mogi and Aizawa take the man our of the Sancuary.

Mitsu looked up into Near's eyes and seen dark bags under his eyes. "You've been staying up haven't you" She said.

"I couldn't sleep at all untill I knew that both my girls were safe" He said as he kissed her lips passionately then kissed Nala's nose. After treating Nala's whip wounds at a local vet they were driving on the way to the Japanese taskforce headquarters with the man in a police car close behind.

Near was sleeping on Mitsu's Sholder with his arm around Nala's back as she was saying on the seat with her head and front legs on his lap. Mitsu looked at them and smiled as she wraped her arm around Near's sholders allowing him to lay on her chest. "He's so tired He must've had a rough three days without us" She thought as she hugged him.

A year later they got married then went to a different part of the U.S. for their honeymoon. Nala who obviously went along wagged her tail happily. Three weeks later Mitsu found out something that will give Near a big surprise. She was Pregnant. When Near heard the news he was so excited that he alsmost fainted.

Four Years later on a Saturday afternoon a little girl with white hair with black bangs ran into the master bedroom. "Daddy Mommy wanted me to tell you that Nala had her puppies Where's Simba I wanna tell him" said the little girl happily.

"He's right here becide me Sasha...Where's your bother" said the father.

"outside in the back yard playing" She said.

"Tell Justin that he needs to pick up his toys in the livingroom before your mother trips on one of them" He replied as he stroked Simba's head.

"OK HEY JUSTIN DADDY WANTS YOU TO PICK UP YOUR TOYS IN THE LIVINGROOM" She yelled as she dashed out of the room while a tall woman walked in.

"She's just like you Mimi Always so energetic" He said as she sat down on the bed becide him and kissed his cheeck.

"And Justin's just like you Nate Always playing with toys...but hardly ever puts them away" She replied as she giggled and he chuckled lovingly. "And just so you know...Our first daughter had fourteen puppies" She said as she smiled.

Near looked over at Simba as his head jerked up. He got up and walked out of the master Bedroom and into the Kitchen of the house. "I guess he's happy now that he's a father...And Fourteen puppies wow I guess Nala's gonna be busy plus we're gonna have to make sure that they all have enaugh milk to drink" He said.

"Don't worry Nate Nala and I know just what to do now that she's got that many puppies...And Sasha and Justin aren't the only kids we're gonna have. We might have another pair of twins on the way Who knows...Maybe more" Mitsu said as she looked up at him.

"You mean you're-" He paused. She noded her head. Once again She was pregnant.

"You're gonna be a Daddy all over again" She said as she giggled. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her lips passionately.

"I love you Mitsu...With all my heart" he said when he broke the kiss.

"And I love you too just as much Nate" She said as she laid her head on his chest. And thus this story ends...Or Does it. 


End file.
